Time
Time is a Rare element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a color palette of green and shining white. This element uses tricky spells, with trapping capabilities to defeat opponents, with damage that varies depending on the accuracy and situation of the battles, though can be used very effectively. Time is a purchasable element for 500 diamonds. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions * Damage: Adequately High * Defense: Above average * Speed: Adequately Fast Time is regarded as one of the most annoying element in the game, because of the trapping spells and teleporting abilities. Time is better used as a support magic because of it's low damage. Though weak in damage it does noticeable amounts of damage. That's why players that use Time can be a challenge. Spells Warp Bombs "User rapidly fires time bombs that will detonate after 10 seconds or when they press their 'E' key" * The user fires several small shining sticky balls that can be set off by pressing E (this is a small button with an E on above the Create Party button on tablets) or waiting 10 seconds. * It is a Multi-Projectile spell. * The bombs can also stick onto people. * The bombs do more damage the closer they are to another enemy player. * The bombs usually do more damage when they are stuck to people than when they are stuck to the ground. * This spell costs 10 mana, along with a 4 second cooldown after detonating the bombs. Temporal Trap "User entraps a nearby enemy in an hourglass and deals high damage" * User traps an opponent in an hourglass and once all the sand runs down, the opponent takes medium damage. * Temporal Trap is a Contact Spell. * User can move freely while the player is trapped, but cannot use other spells temporarily. * This spell takes 300 mana, along with a 10 second cooldown, like any other contact spells. Chronostasis "User creates a spot in time that can be teleported back to after a second click." * Chronostasis is a Travelling Spell. * The user creates a spectral copy of themselves that the user can teleport to. * After 30 seconds, the spectral copy dissipates, and reactivating the spell will create a new copy. * It is a transportation spell. * This spell takes 200 mana, whether it is placing the warp point or teleporting to it with a 2 second cooldown. * This is one of the most tricky and annoying transportation spells as Time users spam this when they are about to die (unless the time limit is reached). Genesis Ray "User creates a blast-like explosion that deals low damage initially but will do more if the opponent attempts to escape the blast radius." * The user fires a ray that creates a whitish-green dome for a period of time. This bubble prevents people from exiting from the inside. * Trying to walk in/out of the dome will result in taking damage. * Charging Genesis Ray will result in the dome lasting longer, but with a longer cooldown. * It is the second close-range spell that acts like a projectile (Grass' Leaf Storm is the first). * This spell costs 350 mana, along with an 8 second cooldown after dome disappears. * Note: The damage from exiting the dome can't be blocked, thus it prevents spells for a brief amount of time, which also overrides blocking. The World (Ultimate) "User casts a time-stopping move that will allow you to damage opponents in its large radius much more easily." *The user summons a huge clock that stops time within a 20 stud radius and turns everyone's vision whitish-gray in a medium-large area and stops them. While the Ultimate does not do damage itself, it can indirectly cause great damage if the caster has a high damage spell. *The ultimate activates very quickly, taking about two seconds, possibly faster than Gravitational Pull (Gravity) Trivia * The ultimate also has the longest cooldown of all ultimates, with 120 seconds, or 2 minutes. * Time is on the same tier as Gravity. * Time is the second element that has a close-range/area move that acts like a projectile (The first being Grass' Leaf Storm). * Time aside from Gravity works with stopping time, trapping people, confusing people, sniping them from long distances and timing things right. * Time's Warp Bombs might seem powerful, but they can be easily flawed by blocking before the user detonates the bombs. * The Ultimate's name is a reference to Dio Brando's, an antagonist in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Stand and Time Stopping ability, "The World" * Temporal Trap has became one of the most annoying moves because you can get spammed if you're trapped. Most players with fully upgraded speed use this. * Unlike many other Contact Spells, Temporal Trap has the biggest range yet deals the least damage. * Time is the second element produced by an actual player being them made all by Discord Members. Time was created by the user : Windoze * Time is the second element to have a double-colored icon, along with Nightmare and Space, Spectrum being the first element to have a multi-colored icon. * People complain about this good element that's why it got fucking nerfed.These fucking Time haters must learn a lesson from their miscomprehensions. * Though Time is regarded the fastest element in the game,Lightning Flash could be the best spell to use to dodge it. Other Media Category:Elements